Clace Fluff
by Anna Marshall
Summary: Clace fluff... lots of it. I always kinda wanted to write one and I am clace trash soo...here we go pls pls like and review and tell me what should I do next?


We were all walking home since almost all of us were tired , i know the murders in new york might be a demon attack but here in Idris , it seems a tad strange i couldn't stop thinking about it but there was one other thing which i was hyper aware of, Jace's hand on my waist and mine on his back , it still amazes me how somebody like him could ever love somebody like me. "You are an idiot , if you dont know how big of a catch you are" Jace says everytime i say something like this. We enter the Lightwood Manor , Robert is busy with him being the Inquistor and all. Izzy and Alec are a little relieved and so am I.Magnus and Alec are laughing , i dont know much about their relationship but i do know this . They laugh and smile a lot , Alec looks happier and so does Magnus , they dont do Public displays of their love life but its so clear, on the other hand Simon and Izzy are all about that , Alec still gags everytime he sees them making out Izzy is becoming a nerd slowly , they kiss while they train hell even when they were on a mission , " Goodnight" Izzy says as she winks Oh god ! i can hear what she is thinking . I roll my eyes " Are you hungry ?" Jace asks " Yah sure " . We sneak in the kitchen and he is so graceful , like an angel it makes sense it is what he is , pure magic and sunshine. " Get the spoons" I ask and he starts pulling out all the drawers , i roll my eyes and open the fridge and there is one bucket of chocolate fudge , i smile as he searches , i sigh and take a spoon out of the last one. " I swear to god , i had no idea it was there." He smiles and i sit on the counter " I love you " I say as i take a big spoonful , he stares "Are you talking to me or the ice cream ?" He questions biting his lip " Do you really want me to lie to you ?" I say slowly as i trace my fingers on his collar bone , sometimes i wonder if i affect him but right now as i move my fingers on his neck and collarbone he inhales a sharp breath. Oh i affect him all right. " Hey, I love you" i whisper my lips on his cheek and then all of a sudden we are kissing like really kissing , i slowly bite his lip and i could feel him shiver and then i take him by surprise as i turn and i am pining him to the wall. My hands are in is hair and his are on my waist a little part of me is wondering ,what would happen if someone walks in ? I shove the thought away and now all i could think about is Jace, Jace,Jace . And now he has lifted me up as we enter his room , it never ceases to amaze how his room is strikingly clean , my room is a mess 99.99% of time . He closes the door not breaking the kiss , and then my hands are undoing his shirt and he lays me down on the bed , he is so perfect he has runes and certain whip marks which were the fault of my father. Anger bubbled up inside me. " I know its...its not " He stutters and it shocks me when i see him do it . As he sees me tracing them " Don't worry, love. All best people have some kind of scar " i kiss his cheek " And i love you more than you can imagine for them " I mumble and his eyes melt He slowly takes off my shirt and he starts kissing me from the nape of my neck slowly to my stomach. I let out a moan and he kisses me again , i see him still aware of his scars , i kiss each one of them and his breath hitches as i bury myself in him.

I can feel him staring at me , so i open my eyes its really dark but he still shines he is like the fucking sun his hands are on my cheek " Hey, beautiful" he whispers . I cant help but smile "I love you so much" He says and i kiss his palm " I know , its kind of irritating sometime" i joke he chuckles and i drift in sleep.

I wake up and he is sleeping , he looks like a child his hair tousled i slowly get up and wear his shirt and i walk to his side as if he is awake he holds my hand " We should get up" i say , he opens his eyes " Its late " I state " Oh come on" He says and suddenly i am on top of him and he is kissing me " Jace ?" Izzy screams " Get out with your shagging partner " We laugh and i stand up and we are both out the door. Everybody is sitting and having breakfast , " They are up " Alec says as i sit beside Jace "Not to be rude , but Izzy did you make the pancakes ?" Jace asks " Good morning and no, Magnus made it " She says kissing Simon on the cheek " Anyways , why was there a bucket of ice cream outside ?" Alec asks his lips curling up and i blush ofcourse. " I wanted to eat some" Jace says and i drink the juice " Why did you leave it outside ?" Simon asks " I got ...distracted " He completes and Magnus snickers " Sure you did"


End file.
